


Bletilla Striata

by sleepyJEI



Series: Kresnik Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia 2, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Spoilers for both series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyJEI/pseuds/sleepyJEI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly recalling a past life was jarring - he didn't know whether to think it was a simple hallucination, or that the spirits that guarded the cycle of reincarnation was utterly cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bletilla Striata

**Author's Note:**

> I love these kinds of fics - where characters are reincarnated to other characters in other series. >3>;  
> This was originally posted over on my Julius RP blog, [waymarkerprogenitor](http://waymarkerprogenitor.tumblr.com)

Reincarnation.

 

It was a strange concept - something found within his various novels that decorated his flat, or the different religions that populated Earth. It was the belief that after death, the soul would return in a different form.

 

And it was something he would never have believed in… not until he remembered him.

 

Julius Will Kresnik.

 

He remembered being much more friendly, much more open in his emotions. He remembered a father - or more like a man driven to protect the prime dimension, to the point of harming all his relationships, especially with his son. He remembered a rival, fierce, though body wracked by sickness. He remembered a younger brother, innocent to the crimes of the world, and the burning need to protect him from all that would bring him harm.

 

And he remembered death - a death he willingly embraced, the sound of a silver watch slowing down as he slumped in his brother's arms, just so his little brother could create the perfect world.

 

It was all so foreign, yet utterly _familiar_ , remembering these memories of a world long gone.

 

There was a part of him that yearned for that long gone world again - the part of him that was buried deep from all his training. This world, while not under the cruel and arduous trials that pitted brother against brother, was no good either. It was riddled with monsters, donning the guise of human faces, blending in with society, and feasting on human flesh.

 

And it was cruel, letting him remember Julius on the same day the man had died.

 

The same day he met Ludger's reincarnation.

 

The same day he faced the Centipede in V-14, and subdued the threat.

 

The same day Kaneki Ken died … and the man he considered his son, Sasaki Haise, had been, essentially, born.

 

It was cruel, letting him remember the love he had for his younger brother as he stabbed IXA through his reincarnation's head. It was a sadistic irony, one that Arima would have appreciated, had it been in a novel and not reality.

 

This world was wrong, warped beyond reason.

 

It was fortunate, yet saddening, that Haise had lost all his memory - Arima dearly hoped Haise would not recall his past life. He knew Haise's past, every paper trail they had found of one Kaneki Ken. Remembering one cruel past on top of his current life would further plant more seeds of madness.

 

And though Kaneki Ken was his dear younger brother in his past life, and Sasaki Haise was his dear son in all but blood…

 

If those seeds bloomed, Arima would not hesitate.

 

He closed his novel, an aged and dog-eared copy of _The Alchemist_. Perhaps Haise would find Coelho a good read - the dualtone haired man wasn't very fond of tragedy, which was understandable. He'll loan it to Haise later; Haise had invited Arima to dinner to celebrate both their birthdays a little late. A faint smile brushed upon Arima's lips as he gathered his things, breaking the stoic expression that usually graced his face.

 

A small hum escaped those lips, humming a tune that was hauntingly familiar.

 

Haise was making his favourite dish - pasta margherita.


End file.
